


Technological Chaos

by another_lesley



Series: Techy Chaos and Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Platonic Kidge, Punk Club, Slow Burn, Weed, bear with me, hidge, i guess, platonic plance, romantic Hidge, side Romellura, side klance - Freeform, slowburn, technological chaos au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_lesley/pseuds/another_lesley
Summary: Writing essays for rich white kids is tiring. It’s even more tiring trying to track down your father and brother after they got kidnapped by a hostile country in an arms race with another country whose princess is your dorm mate. Chaos is bound to ensue in the hardwired heart of Katie “Pidge” Gunderson Holt. After the pain and mourning of loss, she vowed to never let anyone past her emotional systems. Too bad not all code is perfect and someone is bound to pass her firewall.





	1. Good Mornings and Meetings

Staying up until 1am isn’t nearly as hard as it seems. At least not anymore. When Pidge was seven, she remembers waking up from nightmares of the other kids teasing and prodding, picking apart every facet of her personality to shreds. Her eyes painted a puffy red from crying and almost immediately going back to sleep.

 

Sometimes she would wander the corridors of the small collection of rooms she called home at the base. She would peer into her parents room to find her mom typing away on a computer and her dad chatting with her. Laughter and whispers echoing throughout their room. Both aimlessly laughing amongst each other with the late night duties of a cybernetic warfare officer and a comforting husband. A workaholic but romantic ritual. Her brother often awake on his phone and welcoming his sister into a game of Super Mario Kart all while the family dog, Bae Bae, was the only family member catching some zzz's. It wouldn’t take too long before she fell back asleep.

 

In highschool, the teasing didn’t stop but she became numbed and resilient. She only needed her family, her best friend, and going back to the military base where her family was made it worth going through seas of kids that feared someone with intelligence. They had so much fear that the only way they could respond was with berating. It was easier, no, almost effortless to rest knowing you would wake up in heaven and go to hell but still return to the comfort of home all over again and again. Now, bouts of insomnia and restlessness consume her with only the retreat into extra credit or writing essays for someone who could afford it at such hours.

 

At 1am, she is doing the least productive thing a genius insomniac could do. Not to mention the most painful. Thinking. Laying back and thinking. About the people she’s come to love and hates them for making her feel that type of bond again. About the family she still tirelessly searches for in through hacking the government servers of an international superpower which she has no legal clearance to do so. Legality is the last thing that would ever stop her though.

 

She feels the rhythm of her father’s heartbeat in her own, eerily calm slow and wounded with lounging. She swears she can hear her brother’s strangled breathe gasping for dear life. Both of them in the hands of Galran soldiers. Breathe that now matches her own at every passing thought in her dark messy dorm room that suddenly feels crowded and suffocating. The warmth of her blankets feel like piecing fire. All of her senses heightened by the infection of anxiety and fear reaching her entire body.

 

After a few moments of shallow breathing, she slowly gets brought back to Earth. Fatigue taking the stead of her episode. She hated this feeling of being stuck and it would just take over. This isn’t the first time this has happened and it won’t be the last. She’s had these body wrecking attacks since the first month they went missing. She shifted and squirmed trying to sleep.

 

The brief struggle lasted a few minutes until her eyes finally shut. The much needed sleep didn’t last long before a flurry of knocks from the other side of the door causes her eyes to fly open as she jolts awake.

 

_What the fuck._

 

“Pidge! Pidgey! Pidgeon!”

 

The all too familiar voice of Lance permeates through her room. Despite just having an episode, she can’t hold back her small grin.

 

As she approaches the door, lazily pushing laundry and miscellaneous computer parts with her foot to clear a path, she hears faint murmurs.

 

“Lonce, are you positive this is… appropriate?”

 

“Psh! Don’t even worry! We did this on everyone’s birthday back in Cuba.”

 

Pidge opens the door to find the faces of Coran, Rachel, Lance, and Allura. Coran throwing a fistful of confetti at her. They all had on multi colored party hats. Rachel held a small cake with mint green frosting and Oreos on top, the number 19 illuminated the cake. Lance held a plate full of peanut butter cookies.

 

“Happy Birthday Pidge!” They all yelled in sync.

 

_Oh shit._

 

“Oh shit! Is that today?” Pidge tried to sound joking but it was a legitimate question on her end. She still smiled from ear to ear. Eyes beaming at the few people she’s come to consider as friends. _It’s really been that long since… ?_

 

They all laughed, worry mildly looming in their expressions. They could all worry later though. Right now, they could celebrate Pidge for the next 24 hours.

 

Allura lunged forward to hug Pidge, her being the only with unoccupied hands.

 

 

“Oh Pidgey! This is going to be the best birthday of your college years!” Allura cheered, her voice being confined to the entire third floor with soundproof walls especially made for the college dorms.

 

This was almost overwhelming, but most of all heart warming. What did she do to deserve this? They’ve all known each other for so little time and they just dropped her into their lives. Already making her feel like she had a second family.

 

“Guys, I- I don’t know what to say… Thank you!” _‘Thank you!’? Really Pidge? Awkward as fuck ugH!_

 

At that, Allura’s embrace tightened. Pidge had only talked briefly, _enough_ , about her past. A disappearance. A heartache. Even now they know so little about the famed green gremlin and even less of her thoughts. To Pidge, it’s just safer keeping it this way.

 

They care too much to pinch and pry her about any of it.

 

Allura pulls away slowly. None of them see the tears blinked away from Allura and Pidge. Lance was the first to break the silence.

 

“So! I have the day planned out by the hour!” he declares with a triumphant little smirk on his face as he harshly hip bumps Allura out of his way into Coran and hands a plate full of heaven into Pidge’s hands.

 

“Lance I-”

 

“Sh! I know what you’re thinking-” he clears his throat. Oh this should be good.

 

“‘Oh my best handsome friend Lance! It is still a Friday! I have class! Some witty intelligent shit!’”, he shouted, dramatically leaning on the doorframe, throwing his hand onto his head for a graceful facepalm.

 

Pidge gave a hearty laugh. _Lance you fucking dork I love you!_

 

Lance continued, “But behold my tiny friend! Rachel, my near and dear lovely older sister whom I now owe 60 fat dollars will take notes in all of your classes today!” He says moving next to Rachel, lightly grabbing her shoulders while all she could do was raise an eyebrow at him.

 

“Oh really?” She looks to the siblings, crossing her arms with it now being her turn to raise an eyebrow. A smile on plastered on both of their faces.

 

“What can I say Pidge, Lance does pay a pretty price. I would have done it anyway but he brought up the money.” Rachel replies shrugging, Lance’s expression now changed.

 

“Wait what? You never said that when I gave you the money!”

 

Rachel winks to Pidge. “Whoops. ANYWAY don’t worry I promise to color code. What are we animals?”

 

Her face grows a light blush that is only slightly visible with the dim light from the hallway. _Screw my bi ass damn_. Pidge felt flattered. One: Rachel remembered. Two: This is already a lot at 1am seeing her close friends having pre-planned such great lengths to clear the entirety of today’s schedule. Three: At this time everyone is either dead trying to get “beauty sleep” or doing homework that they might as well be dead.

 

“Well damn. Thanks so much, really, but I-”

 

“Pidge shut the fuck up! You would be lying to yourself if you think you haven’t been overworking yourself and that you haven’t caught up on… ‘business orders’.”

 

Lance wasn’t wrong? No one else knew what that meant but they weren’t sure they wanted to ask. But they knew, so they both knew it to be true that Pidge had finished all essays due within the next month. Her homework was child’s play at this point. Maybe she could pause the search just for today…

 

It didn’t take long for Pidge to agree, the looks of excitement on all of their faces. Pidge was excited too but just seeing them all here for her made her happier more than anything.

 

“Okay okay! But can you squeeze in like 5 hours right now. I’ll be honest I haven’t slept. Like at all.”

 

Lance whipped out a small planner from his back pocket. “Hmm. Okay, we can work with that. But just so you know, that means no breaks! The party continues into tomorrow night!”

 

Before Pidge can fully process the fact that whatever Lance had planned two whole days worth of not working, Lance booped her nose, ruffled her short hair, and ushered everyone down the hall.

 

“Happy birthday Greenie! Rest well! Lance has truly outdone himself!” Coran interjected. He was Allura’s royal advisor- well mostly the King of Altea’s advisor, but in times of a cold war and Allura not having any prior visitation of California, Coran was given exclusive permission to be in the dorms. Clearly because of the school’s reputation would go from amazing to fucking fantastic. That and a nice donation to the school’s science departments.

 

He threw a final handful of confetti before following everyone.

 

Pidge closed the door and let her head rest on it. This was all so bittersweet. It was such a new experience to have so many people care at once and have so much loyalty in so little time. She only ever remembers this sensation whenever she was with family or the 3 other people she considered family. Most of those people which have had disappeared or left.

 

If Pidge couldn’t remember her own birthday from exhaustion after searching through Galra records of prisoners for hours, she doubted her mother would have remembered either. _Do they know what today is?_

 

_That’s enough thinking for tonight._

 

She sets the plate of peanut butter cookies onto the vanity and flops onto her bed, fast asleep. Off to dreamland.

 

* * *

 

 

Moving in day was full of crying mothers sending their babies to college. Parents fighting over carts to put suitcases on. It was chaotic for everyone.

 

Except Pidge.

 

Pidge brought a trash bag full of clothes with basic laundry supplies, and 2 suitcases. One suitcases filled with “undocumented” computer processors from home. Most of which were deemed impossible to use by digital analysts. They haven’t met Pidge.

 

Rachel was the RA of the female dormitory. A senior with one more year to go of maintaining order. Pidge was trying to wait out the chaos, sitting on the lawn. Then she saw a girl with fluffy brown hair in a half updo in a pastel pink jumpsuit.

 

“Hey! I’m Rachel! I’m here to help everyone settle in.” They both look out to see the rambing parents and the RA for the male dorm looking scared out of his mind. “Just not right now though. Mind if I sit?

 

Pidge wanted to be cool, collected, maybe even an asshole just to avoid people, but this girl had a friendly face and a really calm presence considering the current atmosphere. She simply nodded and motioned to the grass next to her. “Be my guest.”

 

Rachel gave a small smile and sits down. Together both of them in utter silence that actually felt natural. Not awkward or forced. Just existence. Pidge was hoping this would be one of few interactions. But this is Rachel McClain Serano. And Pidge will come to find out no one escapes the friendship of a McClain.

 

* * *

 

 

A month into classes, Pidge was a star. But this was a given. That didn’t really matter to her though. Pidge was a girl on a mission. She only really came for the distance from… everyone really. Most importantly, a place to look for her brother and father without the risk of getting caught. She was caught once by Iverson and threatened to tell her mom like she was a fucking child. She was short but she was not a child! And if she were being honest with herself, she wasn’t just looking for her brother and father, she was also looking for the foster dad of an old friend. She kept her security constantly updated and took all necessary precautions. So far, mission failed.

 

She just needs to focus. Focus means no distractions. It’s hard to not be distracted when a literal princess wants to be friends. And this dorm thing wasn’t doing her any favors on not being mean and focusing. So weren’t expenses. She didn’t get cut off but she cut herself off. She had to make money somehow. Rachel was undeniably kind and expressive. A latinx girl with witt, majoring in economics. She never asked question about Pidge. Hell, the most conversation they had at the time were either to talk trash on reality shows or sarcastic comments or the occasional meme reference. And if Pidge were honest, just seeing her smile gave her butterflies. Then there was Allura. The princess.

 

Allura Reinaco. It was no joke that the MIT equivalent of California showed prestige with high reputation for the most diverse international abroad program and hosted the occasional royal, but this was the princess of _Altea_. An island so exclusive and isolationist that even their wildlife is undocumented to the rest of the world. The most Alteans were seen were the UN representatives and the few artist and tech company developers that found prosperity anywhere they went around the world. The princess’ father being the generation in the royal family to start political aid with the outer world and causing a chain of reactions of the beginning to sharing advanced technology with the outside.

 

Apparently, the arms race between two of the most highly advanced countries had reached a breaking point. Altea and the Galra. Allura had been transferred a week into school. Pidge along with the rest of the world knew she was coming. She was also more than aware on the diplomatic state of Altea that was being hidden from the world whenever she saw Altean technology being constantly brought into the Garrison and the fact that the Galra managed to screw over her entire family.

 

Allura was a walking goddess and the world knew it. Allura had traveled to Europe and was a fashion icon. She went to conferences likely to follow her father’s footsteps as a leader. Now continuing school.

 

Allura was ecstatic. The school campus was huge with a closed off beach. The entire school was closed off and stopped any paparazzi or news outlet from coming in. This had been her first time in the America’s after all.

 

The first time Pidge saw her was out her window. Because dorms were assigned by reservation, Pidge had hacked the system and gave all other girls downstairs dorms with roommates in the first two floors to keep the third and final floor to herself. Rachel had the right to choose and took the room across from Pidge’s. She could hear the talking of the young woman to her advisor and the RA.

 

“Coran! California is perfect! The sun! The beaches! It’s almost like Altea!” She cheers, marveling at the scenery, “I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.”

 

The rest were murmurs between the three. Now Pidge has an actual dorm mate. Wow. Two dorm mate’s if you count the ginger named Coran. She was sure the princess would be more than happy to make friends with the girls from the first two floors. She continued looking for… interesting ways of making money. Cryptocurrency was an option. But that shit was gonna drop in value soon and she wasn’t willing to see how that played out. She could hack for money. There were probably enough jealous or morally gray college kids with money to pay her.

 

Ten minutes after contemplating a few gentle knocks were at the door. She opened it and low and behold, 3 faces from the outside now at her door.

 

“Yo! I’m sure you’ve heard of a ‘new student’.” Rachel looked nervous. Anyone would be. But Pidge is trying to learn how to not starve, make those shmoneys. _Time to be a dick._ She leaned against her door frame, arms folded.

 

“No actually. I haven’t.” Pidge actually sounded calm, unfazed, unimpressed. Rachel looked even more tense.

 

“Oh. Well. Um- well we do. Aaand she is going to be your dorm mate. I-”

 

Allura popped in, “Hello! I haven’t quite introduced myself!” she moves and Rachel immediately steers clear of Allura’s path. She sticks her hand out promptly, a bright smile on her face, her eyes bright, “I am Allura Reinaco. Pleased to meet you! And you are?”

 

Pidge was caught off guard. For one thing her room is super empty, and once again another person she won’t have the heart to avoid. It was so easy to avoid the other girls. Most of them in different classes or drastically different schedules. And Pidge spent most of the time on her own floor or on the roof. She only ever saw Rachel when she checked in every now and then! But this British sounding Altean _felt_ friendly.

 

In attempt to keep the facade going, she looked her up and down(making it obvious with the glare of her glasses, the plan being to not take her hand. But she really can’t help her instincts.

 

She takes her hand, “I’m Katie.” _Damnit Pidge._

 

This was only the beginning. Turns out, all the girls downstairs were acting like they were walking on pins and needles around Allura. Rachel warmed up to her while everyone else sufficed with nervous smiles. Allura didn’t seem to mind since it appeared she had her own mission. Make friends with Katie Holt. After the first encounter, Allura tried most in interacting and so did Coran. They were both always around. Allura’s presence was demanding, yet gentle.

 

An entire month from then Allura had found a way to worm her way into Pidge’s heart. Whenever Pidge was on the floor common room, she tried to resume her schedule of solitary and start getting into the business of writing another person’s essay for money, Allura would wordlessly settle in next to her to do homework. Allura would compliment Pidge’s hair and work ethic. Try to ignite some sort of conversation. Within a month it seemed like all attempts were a dud until a fateful night.

 

Pidge was in her room. Focusing. A breakthrough. She found three numbers. _Three people._ Captured around the same time 3 important people were declared missing. It was all so quick. The computer was compromised. The server had some sort of implemented virus for intruders. It spread so damn quickly.

 

_No. No! I’m so fucking close please no._

 

Her fingers flew across the keyboard, battling in binary code. Her vision growing blurry behind the round glasses that remind her why she’s doing this. Not that she needs it. She does that all on her own.

 

She was able to confine the virus and cover her a trail, but the page was done. Her computer was overheating and could have caused a fire. Her fingers sore and feeling a vague sting. Days of digging and months of scanning for hidden servers all gone. _Gone._

 

She silently got up. Tears welling. Legs weak. Looking at her room. It was much larger than the typical college dorm. Empty walls, empty shelves, and an unused vanity. All empty except for a hamper of dirty laundry and the small set up on the floor. Her bed with a single pillow and blanket. This is what she left home for. This is what she was left with.

 

She grabbed her laptop, uncaring of the heat and threw it against the door.

 

“Fuck you! Fuck all of this!” she screeched, tired and filled with anguish. She collapsed under her own weight in her dark room. With only a few beams of light coming from her window she kept closed and the few surviving processors that weren’t connected to her computer. The world felt so loud with screams of her brother and her father and the cries for help. Pidge sobbed and her breathe picked up into dangerous hyperventilating.

 

All in her own chaos, she didn’t see the door had opened wide. Pidge looked up to be blinded by the light and see Allura by her side concerned on the brink of tears. There was what looked like a punched out hole above the door knob and Allura’s right hand had small cuts, slightly bleeding. Coran appeared with some sort of tea.

 

He wafted it in front of her and it sent a burning sensation in her nose like pepper. She jolted up. All prior physical feeling of numbness dissolved. After a second or so she felt almost refreshed. For a second it felt like she teleported. She turned her head and she saw the face of Allura next to her except now they were in the common room lit dimly.

 

“Well?” Allura’s face was tense with lips in a thin line and her eyebrows creased. A mixture of concern and frustration.

 

“Wait-”, Pidge looked around to see perhaps a different tea on the table and a cup in her hand full of whatever that was and Coran was on the couch across from her, “-How did I get here? What were you saying I didn’t catch that. Like any of it.”

 

“Princess, I told you it would take her time to regain full consciousness.” The usually upbeat Coran sounded curt.

 

“I’m sorry Coran but I need answers… Katie what where you doing on this?” Allura grabs the cracked, frozen monitor with a Galran page of shipments blinking. Her face more urgent. Just because it was broken doesn’t mean it didn’t belong to Pidge and Pidge hates people touching her shit no matter who it is.

 

“That’s none of your business.” She snapped at her and reached out as fast as someone with a cup in hand could but Allura only moved it out of her range. _Curse these short arms._

 

“It is very much my business if you are looking at Galran intelligence! Now what were you doing!” Her violet eyes pierced her soul. Looking at them, into them, was eerily similar to looking into a mirror. The same desperation and anger. She kept it hidden so well. Pidge felt guilty. Not just from the obviously wrong remark of this having no relevance to Allura, but all that searching and working and seeing Allura smile made her forget just how _real_ the situation is at Altea for Allura. She had to leave her home. Her people. Her family. From the same war that has eaten at her for the past few months.

 

So she told her most of everything. Enough for her to know she meant no harm. She was looking for family. How she felt them being alive. How they had to be alive. It left her speechless.

 

“Katie. I’m so sorry.” Allura reached for her hand and held it in her own looking down, hair hiding her expression, “I’ll be honest-”

 

_If she tells me what those assholes at the Garrison said I swear I’m going to-_

 

“-this is the most progress we’ve seen in any Galran mainframe.”

 

_Wait what?_

 

“It’s true.” Coran interjected, “King Alfor has been ordering computer scientists to decrypt Galran code since before the war. The creator of it being Altean themselves, they’ve fought with the Galra.”

 

Allura looked up. Smiling and eyes brighter. “I promise to provide whatever technology you need. Coran and I can ask my father with enough nudging. And you can teach me how you did this! This is going to be great Katie. We can find your family! And you can help me! What are the odds we would meet this way!”

 

_She is taking this way better than I thought she would._

 

As forward and quick as it was, Pidge was relieved and even excited. She was beaming and gave a small laugh. “Well. I guess. And… you guys can call me Pidge.”

 

Thus the beginning of a new era.

 

* * *

 

 

It was mid October. Allura and Pidge were almost inseparable. Allura was able to get Pidge out of her room every now and then. Rachel was a little shocked seeing the green color coding hermit leave for something other than alleged “deliveries” that had to be handled in a neon green Kermit the Frog stamped backpack. They would drinking tea together on typing away on computers at the floor. For either homework or a lesson on Galran decryption with Pidge as a Yoda to the Alteans.

 

Pidge came to find Coran a very knowledgeable energetic sweetheart. She would ask about the cities of Altea and countries surrounding it. Coran has been everywhere. Be it the islands of Balmera named after its local wildlife or the Olkari which seemed like the Disneyland of Pidge’s tech loving heart. Hearing of his covert adventures with Alfor and his wife all over the world. Or even stories of Allura’s childhood. Allura would always be embarrassed, yet more than willing to reminisce.

 

Pidge still kept her distance, or at least she tried to. She was able to for the rest of the dorm population which Pidge decided there would only be 3 exceptions. 3 seemed to be a lucky and unlucky number.

 

And then Lance showed up.

 

Pidge was in their common room headphones blasting music into her ears, typing away on some black market search engine while Allura was doing homework on the bar of the kitchen counter.

 

Rachel walked in for an inspection, but she was talking to someone. No one Allura’s ever heard.

 

 

“How many times have you said that to someone Lance? Like this week? Today? The past hour?”

 

“Hey! It’s a good pick up line! It’s equality! I flirted with as many guys as I could in the male dorms and it was only a matter of time before I flirted with the people who identify as woman. It’s respectful too! And YOU called me over! Don’t complain that I have graced you with my presence.” _So dramatic_.

 

Rachel opened Pidge’s door and gave a quick glance at the messy room. Photos of her and Allura and Rachel littered the wall next to the vanity. Succulents lined the window. Pidge’s bed full of computer parts and papers. Rachel was only looking for, or rather smelling for, unauthorized weed. She trusted Pidge and closed the door and continued to go through the unused rooms.

 

 

“Mhm yeah. I only asked if you had extra Fabuloso cleaner. *No te haces menso, you knew what you were gonna do.” Rachel rolled her eyes barely bemused at her brothers flirtatious antics. Barely. Just a few minutes before he was pestering his sister on the first two floors while flirting with some of the girls. Allura stopped writing to just hear what Rachel and the guy named Lance were going on about.

 

Rachel eventually stumbled upon Allura’s room with Coran’s room straight across. Lance following his sister down the corridor and looking around until his eyes saw the back of a tiny person’s head. And he looked to the left to see the Altean.

 

“Allura! You don’t have any drugs do you?” Rachel would rather not open the door of someone powerful. Yeah it’s been some time since Allura’s move in but can she really blame her?

 

“None that aren’t legal.” Allura yelled.

 

Rachel gave a sigh ready to leave. She turned around ready to drag Lance back downstairs and he was gone. He walked towards Allura.

 

“Holy shit!” He speeds up and moves around the bar facing Allura. She was confused to say the least. Running towards a princess is usually the opposite of what the locals did and it was even more confusing when the guy squinted, trying to focus on her face.

 

“What moisturizer do you use? You have the skin of a goddess not gonna lie.”

 

Allura gave a smile and an arched brow, skeptical and unsure if this was the pick up line mentioned earlier.

 

“Name’s Lance.” He flashed a blinding smile. “You are?”

 

“Taken. But my full name is Allura Reinaco.” She smirked. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

 

Lance laughed, face flushed just a bit. “Nice! And the green one?”

 

“Her name is-”

 

“Not important. Gotta go.” Pidge unplugged and took her headphones off, slammed her laptop shut, grabbed an essay off the table and put it in her backpack. She got up and swung it over her shoulder.

 

“Everyone, don’t touch my shit.” She yelled as she left abruptly out for a delivery. This didn’t deter Lance. Not at all.

 

“Interesting. Huh.”

 

“... you can call her Katie.”

 

 

* * *

 

The world worked in mysterious ways. And students were stressed. It was still a surprise to Pidge that less than 48 hours later she received an email to her business account from a presumably stressed out Lance. The account only her loyal rich customers had and would spread to the people who needed it. None of these people really knew who their essay dealer was. The way deliveries worked, or how the customers saw it, was that you email the infamous writer with the username “greenservices” at a shady looking email site. The subject is the class the essay is for. You send the rubric, the score you want. A name won’t be necessary, because the reply to the email sent is a warning.

 

Such an example would be the reply Lance got. Pidge was snuggled up in bed drinking an energy drink and, like with all her other customers, hacked his email, used it to find an ip address, and ultimately got access to all of the personal information. She felt a little guilty about being rude. Too late now. She might as well give him a discount for that. She started looking through his information.

 

He was a college sophomore. There under an impressive scholarship and in the international abroad program from Cuba. Financial aid was a thing. Another discount to add.

 

The email read:  
_Your name is Lance McClain Serano. You were born on July 28. You live in an apartment building on Maple just a few blocks away from the school. Your essay is guaranteed at least an 85% just based off the teachers consistent grading scale. That in itself is a basic $65 dollars. I normally charge $120 but you’re on financial aid and you get a discount on association with someone I know. No, I will not tell you who and based of your Instagram of followers and people you follow back you won’t know. Just so you know, I’m talking about blue-boi-lyon. But if you want to actually pass the class I can charge you $85 for a guaranteed 95%. The choice is yours. And if you share this email with anyone who isn’t a potential customer, you don’t want to know just how much damage I can do with everything else I know. I’ll know if you’re lying. And I’ll submit it online for you. It’s due in a week in half anyway._  
_-Green_

 

The third email is supposed to be a yes or no and if the customer had the occasional audacity, a threat. Lance responded with a dark side kermit meme of cloaked kermit talking to the cookie monster and:  
_Well shiiiiiiiiit. I’ll take the 95. Thanks. I think(?). How exactly do I give you the money?_  
_-Blue-Boi-Lyon_

 

Pidge was honestly amused. She saved the meme onto her desktop.

 

_Put the money in an envelope and tape it underneath the vending machine on the second floor of the library, Saturday midnight. Tell no one. Buy a pair of gummies. Leave the bag in the machine._

 

_What are the gummies for????_

 

_It makes it easier for me to know that the money is there. And I get hungry. Thanks for doing business with me._

 

The week went by quickly and it was Saturday afternoon. Allura had to go on a trip for “family reasons”. Family reasons tended to translate into a diplomatic meeting which Allura was being coached into a being leader for her country. Pidge was losing sleep but still finishing Lance’s marine biology paper. Rachel had dropped by throughout the week with Lance. Rachel would go up to the third floor when the girls downstairs overwhelmed her and sleep in the unoccupied rooms or lock herself in to do homework.

 

Pidge was either typing away or swatting away Lance’s hand when he tried to touch anything connected to her computer. And surprisingly, talking wasn’t awkward. Like Rachel conversation came naturally and it was cool hearing how passionate Lance was on his favorite subjects. Marine biology, astrophysics, and chicano studies. A weird combination, but weird was good and he cared about what he did. He was also such a meme all on his own it was hilarious. Pidge kept quiet as she always did, for a little while. But in the week Pidge would laugh openly no matter how much she tried not to at Lance’s antics or stories about his family or professors or past significant others. And keeping quiet and giving two or three word responses was usually enough to give people the hint to fuck off. But Pidge had found herself being sarcastic and liking how she felt expressing her snarky comments and making Lance laugh like she had Allura and Coran.

 

It was Saturday afternoon. And Lance’s hand was being swatted.

 

“Boy can you not.”

 

“But like what does it do?”

 

“It just makes my internet run faster.”

 

Lance looked at her and squinted, clearly not convinced. “Okay but why do YOU need faster internet? And what does that other thing do?”

 

Pidge was a lot of things. Annoyed but flattered that someone was interested in her tech. Frustrated since she was trying to get work done, more specifically his work done. Not the smartest move considering her customer was literal clicks away from the essay document, but she was putting it off to the side and prioritizing her search. And also she recently attended lecture on the future of biochemistry being presented by an Olkarion scientist named Ryner Ven. It was pretty fascinating especially since Pidge had only ever heard of genetic code being manipulated at the Garrison and- wait that’s not the point. Point is Lance is on thin ice and Pidge isn’t being careful as she is finishing up the essay. Pidge get your shit together.

 

Then there was a silence with only the sound of Pidge typing filling the air. Lance had made himself comfortable.

 

“So computer science major I’m guessing?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“You doing some code shit or something?”

 

“Something.”

 

Lance laughed. “Mind telling me what that is?”

 

“Hmm… Yeah I do.” Another laugh.

 

“... I’m running an algorithm over a paper I wrote. It looks at patterns in essays that the teacher has graded before. It collects grammar choices and sentence structure that are and aren’t favored, and it goes over my essay to highlight what I could add and take away.”

 

“How can you tell the difference?”

 

“Color coding is god. That’s how.”

 

“Damn. What class is it for?” _Shit. Gotta think quick._

 

“Oh uhh. It’s for Applications of Quantum Mechanics.”

 

“We had an essay?” Lance’s relaxed posture of him laying on the couch with a leg over the headrest changed in a matter of seconds as his body tensed and he fell off. He flailed and looked up at her eyes frantic mouth agape.

 

“Oh. It’s extra credit. You don’t need it though you’re doing really well.”

 

“Oh. Phew!” He relaxed again, eyes closing and allowing himself to lay down on the carpet. A few seconds later he opened his eyes and looked up at her squinting again. “Hmm.” _What the fuck?_

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Well that’s a fucking lie. What is it?”

 

“It’s just that I never told you I was doing good in that class. And I didn’t even know you took that class.” _Oh shit I don’t. I’ve said too much._

 

She started shoving her stuff into her kermit backpack. “Uh. I’ve never mentioned it. It’s not my best class. Anyway I kinda gotta go somewhere. Later!”

 

She didn’t wait to see Lance’s reaction and she was sprinting down the stairs and off to the library. She had a grey hoodie in her backpack that she often used during deals. She camped out for the rest of the day on the second floor in a hoodie. She was what she felt was a safe distance from the drop off sitting along the wall in the corner of the room amongst the rows of tall shelves and hacked the cameras in the building. She moved the camera slightly leaving a blindspot all along the area of the vending machine. He came early. It was 11:30pm. Pidge was looking at some increased security measures the Galra had taken based on the last hack. She had a double monitor with the cameras on one and her code on the other.

 

She was absolutely enthralled in her code. She didn’t notice Lance had been wandering around.

 

“So it is you!” Pidge jolted up while Lance’s booming voice was met with the hushes of people nearby.

 

“Sorry!” he shouted and sat down right next to Pidge, squishing her next to a bookshelf next to her. “It is you!” he whispered, excitement lining his words.

 

“What the **thunderfuck** are you taking about?” Pidge replied with gritted teeth. Partially angry at him and other herself. She really had been reckless and careless and an overall mess, but then again she’s never had a customer know her personally let anyone someone who had gone out of their way to be friendly after being outright rude. There have been way too many people going out of their way to be unfriendly in her life.

 

“Well for one I saw the reflection of cameras in your glasses.” Shit. “Then I saw that meme I sent you on the desktop. And-”

 

“Sh! Just- What are you even talking about? I’m studying. And the cameras are for privacy reasons. I don’t like certain people so I keep an eye out.” _That was a nice save. You go Pidge! Thanks Pidge, you know me._

 

“Katie, if you looked out for everyone you hated you wouldn’t even be here. You hate everyone. And that whole grade thing earlier was you having access to my everything.” You could practically hear the smile in Lance’s whisper, threatening to break into a laugh. _Caught again dammit_.

 

After a few seconds of contemplating whether to submit or not, she comes to a decision.

 

“Fine. I am Green but give me my money and some fucking gummies.”

 

Lance reached into his pockets and got out an envelope and 3 bags of gummy bears. He dropped the items onto Pidge’s lap, a triumphant sparkly smile on his face. Pidge still had the upper hand, she has his fucking social security number. But she actually felt okay with him feeling like he’s won. More than okay, she anything wrong with someone knowing and… she had that feeling that reminded her so much of the times she let her brother win.

 

“So-” Pidge opened the bag and motioned the bag to Lance, “how does it feel knowing who Green is?”

 

“Eh nothing too special.” Lance reached his hand into the bag only to meet a hard smack from Pidge, he gave a small scream. “But! I was shooketh. Like who would’ve known the green hermit was Green themselves. And don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.”

 

“I won’t. But-” Pidge downed a handful of gummies, she was starving. “Why wash itsso importan anway.”

 

Lance blanked out, pondering to himself why he felt this little scene had to play out. “Honestly don’t know. Like the goal wasn’t to rat you out anyway. Huh. Okay give me a minute.”

 

Pidge held out the bag again. Lance was about to dip his hand toward the bag and another loud smack hit.

 

“Ow! Chill the fuck out. Well for one I want in, I’m not really making any money and I don’t want to rely so heavily on financial aid.” Pidge raised an eyebrow. “And second I kinda admired all this and you’re doing really well. You’re making your own money, playing by your rules, and that blackmail scheme is genius. Especially the exploiting rich kid part. Mwah!” He made a little motion with his hand. “Genius, Katie true genius.”

 

It was a good thing she swallowed that handful of gummies already because she burst into a laughter. Lance, shook at the sonorous sound in the quiet of the library and then he joined into the contagious laugh. Everyone already shushing them. She tried to control herself and steady her breathing as did Lance but once their gazes met they couldn’t contain themselves.

 

Birds of a feather get kicked out of libraries together.

 

They had a small walk of shame out of the library being escorted by security and given a warning to not return for a week.  
“Ah! That was the highlight of my month.” Lance gave his final laughs clutching his ribs and whipping away a tear of joy.

 

Catching her breathe, she felt her fit finish. “Honestly same. And…”, she hesitated, one more person to let into her life, “You can call me Pidge. We can work out essay details later.”

 

“Alright Pidge.” He gave her hair a quick ruffle. She smacked his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of pots banging against each other sent her rolling off her bed, face down.

The door flung open.  


“Pidge Katie Gunderson Holt! These next twenty our hours are gonna be the best in your life!”

 

_So the day begins._


	2. Until Tomorrow Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is in a funk “until tomorrow night”.

It was April second. It’s been a week since Hunk broke up with Shay and a slippery slope of self reflection and hindsight. They’ve overcome a lot as a couple from being long distance to Shay having a disapproving brother from the beginning. Things were going more than well in their relationship…  until a certain phrase was thrown into the air leaving the relationship cold.

 

They met at a summer camp when they were 14. The summer camp was more of a kick off to a new year of participating in a pen pal program which Hunk had met Lance through when they were 9. People from all over the world were sent there as a form of celebration. Lance was there of course. 

 

And so was Shay. An outgoing girl from the islands of Balmera who was amazing at pottery and a quick learner in baking.

 

It was a  _ massive  _ slow burn to actually start the relationship after keeping in contact for so long. The laughs they shared over video chat and hours worth of conversation on different sides of the world were a fever dream now. They decided to become a couple about 4 years ago.

 

_ Holy shit. We were together for 4 years. _

 

Hunk continued to sulk while he rolled dough.

 

A 21 year old with big dreams.

 

Yet, this feeling of heartbreak was overwhelming and left him unsure.

 

He was rolling dough and put all his insecurities into baking for the hundredth time. The small kitchen was filled with pastries and the fridge cluttered with uneaten meals.  Right now was his time to think.

 

Reflect.

 

They both agreed to stay friends, which Hunk felt really grateful for. He’d seen how nasty breakups could get with Lance and his past partners. So staying on amicable terms with Shay was great. More than great! He can't help but wonder if Shay is as distraught as he is over breaking up. It was mutually agreed upon. Hunk didn’t want to push what Shay didn’t want to continue.

 

Hunk heard the sound of clanging keys and Lance walked in, concentrating on a small notebook, writing things down frantically, and crossing things out. Without looking up, he continued to walk in the living room and knocked into the coffee table.

 

“¡Puta madre!” Lance screeched as he instinctively reached down to nurse his shin.

 

“Language Lance!”

 

“Dude it’s just us!” He continued around the table and let himself fall onto the couch. “Hunk, you have no idea how  _ hard _ it is to be me!” he groaned and let his head dangle off the armrest of the couch and his leg hung over the top.

 

“Mhm.”

 

“I was all like ‘Hey we should do something for Pidge!’ and everyone was like ‘Lance you’re right as always! Plan everything and we’ll pay because you’re a broke ass bitch!’ and here I am, busting my ass, planning all on my own! The audacity! Ugh!”

 

“Mhm yeah definitely.” Hunk replied absentmindedly.

 

“And I mean don’t get me wrong I have everything under control bu-... Wait. What’s wrong?” Lance sat up and looked at his friend quizzically.

 

Hunk hesitated. It’s not that he didn't want to confide in Lance, but he doesn't want to burden his friend with even more moping.

 

“I'm- I'm just thinking about the breakup. I was rushing it. I messed up. I was being stupid and scary and I scared her away!” his voice trailed off. The inflection in his voice heavy with the guilt of something Lance didn't know. Lance was assuming he was talking about Hunk had pitching the idea of Shay moving in or rather he move out with Shay.

 

“Hunk!” Lance got off the couch moved to Hunk's side, wrapping his arms around his friend and resting his head on his shoulder.

 

“I know this is hard for you. Shay was your first crush and first girlfriend and your bestfriend from the beginning. It's gonna hurt. And believe me buddy you didn't rush anything. I thought you guys were dating before you actually dated and it was slow paced. And Shay isn't the type that would stay in a relationship if she wasn't happy. You guys were great and you guys are still great friends! You are a log of love Hunk with plenty to give. You'll be okay.”

 

Hunk gave a small chuckle and a bittersweet half smile. He hoped Lance was right. 

 

Mostly.

 

But Hunk hadn't told Lance the full conversation on how they agreed on the breakup or what led up to it and he wasn't sure he really wanted to tell him.

 

Or anybody for that matter.

 

Hunk became less tense and rested his head onto Lance's and gave out a sigh.

 

“Thanks Lance.” Hunk put down the roller and gave Lance a classic Hunk bear hug™.

 

It took a few seconds before Hunk gently set down Lance leaving Lance covered in flour.

 

“And! You are invited by me to Pidge's little party!” He exclaimed, finger gunning Hunk,  “It's not a party or little. I actually plan on taking us all to this place she talked about before. I went there yesterday night and I’m pretty fucking impressed. That club was massive! Beautiful! Mysterious!” he gesticulated mini explosions in the air. 

 

Hunk deflated a little. He loved “clubbing” as much as the next person but it wasn't really his scene as much as it was Lance’s.

 

“Thanks Lance but as much as I'd love to meet your friend that you won't stop talking about since I got here, I think I'll pass. I don't know if I'm up for all that right now...”

 

“Ohh ‘club’ mislead you. That's my fault. Imagine this.” Lance pushed Hunk to the couch and forcefully seated him. He went around the couch so that he was directly behind Hunk. “Close your eyes.”

 

“Bu-”

 

“Sh! Now close your eyes and imagine.”

 

Hunk did so, not entirely sure what he was supposed to imagine other than a noisy room with seizure inducing strobe lights with the only redeemable quality being the food until he imagined the price tag on every possible meal.

 

“Now. Imagine. A barn looking structure in the middle of nowhere. All the stars in the sky clear because there are no buildings nearby. Only you, the wind, the night and a car full of friends.”

 

“Sounds serial killer-ish but okay.”

 

“Hunk! I'm trying to make a point!” Lance groaned.

 

“Pfft. Okay okay. Go on.”

 

“Okay! So, you make it to the place and it doesn't smell like ca-ca. Only the sound of rock music and a building like none you've ever seen. Three stories high not counting the roof. Dimly lit balconies. You go in and the rock music drowns out everyone. No crazy light shows. Just dim lighting and the shadows of people moving in unity to the music. Crazed, high, and exploding with this energy. Not gonna lie, everyone looks magical and unified and pumped and it's beautiful! It's not crowded even though everyone's together. That's just the main entrance. The room on the left is a chill room. People smoking and enjoying themselves, a bar, and eating and-”

 

“Good food?”

 

“Wha- I mean it looked good I didn't get the chance to try it.”

 

“Hmmmm. Okay. Carry on.”

 

“The main room is just a lobby for light dancing and relaxing. There are tables and couches along the sides. But just across the dance floor from the entrance is where the  _ real _ magic happens. A beaded doorway. When you go through, it's a small hallway. The entrance to the  _ real _ dance floor. And-”

 

“Wait, wait, wait! There are two dance floors? That is super unrealistic. How is this place that big and who was put in charge of that?”   
  


“I don’t know dude! It looks pretty broken down on the outside and the inside is… just a little broken down but has a super punk ambient. Now stop interrupting!” Lance yelled into Hunk’s ear as he shook his friends shoulders with frustration.

 

“Okay! Okay. Silent Hunk is present. Continue!”

 

“Okay! As I was saying! The hallway is more like a soundproof room. And once you’re in, the door closes behind you. And you go into The Other Side. It’s a concert hall full of dancing people, probably a few mosh pits and live music. I didn’t get to explore too much before I had to sneak back out. Those few minutes I was there was epic. Nyma and Rolo were so chill about taking me there it was really-”

 

Just when Hunk was considering the idea of going, hearing those two names was like a bucket of cold water to the face. “Wait. You were with Nyma and Rolo?” He turned to Lance concerned and even a little bit of disappointment.

 

Lance’s mouth suddenly went dry. “Oh. Ugh yeahhh.” He looked away.

 

“Lance.”

 

“Okay in my defense they paid and told me there would be free food and I was planning on going there anyway! And don’t worry I even left without them knowing!”

 

“That’s not the point Lance!” Hunk got up and turned to Lance still kneeled behind the couch. 

 

“You can’t trust them! From the very beginning I knew they were trouble and I was right when they-” Hunk stopped, already seeing Lance’s guilt. He considered finishing his sentence until he realized how hurtful it would be for Lance if he did. Not just from the words but the memories that would flood back that Hunk knows Lance had worked hard to cope from. “-Shit. I’m sorry Lance I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.”

 

Hunk dropped back down onto the couch and sighed. His head lolled back on the headrest and rubbed his forehead. He felt Lance’s presence settle down next to him.

 

“It’s okay. I know you’re worried about me but I can handle myself now. I appreciate it but I can do this I swear.” Lance rested his head on Hunk’s shoulder, “And I’m worried for you too. So please come tomorrow night. If you don’t end up liking it, I promise I’ll spend an entire day cooking with you.”

 

Hunk took a deep breath and considered. For one he should have more faith in his best friend. Lance could take care of himself like the grown ass man he is. And maybe he has spent too much time dwelling that he does need another way to vent.

 

Maybe?

 

Hunk finally relaxed and looked at his friend.

 

“Alright. I’ll go. But you need to keep your end of the deal!” He smiled softly with tired eyes.

 

Lance smiled back and hugged him. “I promise you won’t regret it! And you and Pidge are so going to get along! She’s majoring in computer science and a tech wiz!”

 

Hunk leaned in. He really needed that hug. He felt a wave of tranquility wash over with the comfort of one of the best people he’s come to know. And it wouldn’t hurt to meet two of Lance’s new friends.

 

Lance attended the school from the beginning of the semester. Hunk had only transferred very recently with an abroad program. He got a job, shared an apartment with his friend, and was hoping to move out with his girlfriend. Before his arrival Lance had mentioned two sketchy figures but had since moved onto two others with far more pleasing characters based on what Lance had described.

 

The first, a bright friend with dreams to help the world and unite the world powers for peace. A friend who happened to be a princess of the world’s most technologically advanced countries and the most uplifting attitudes one will ever come across.

 

And finally, one of the most stubborn, level headed, geniuses that Lance had met. She was described as small but “the powerhouse of the cell”. Her aloof exterior covered a sassy and charismatic person. Someone who even now hides so much, but who she is now overshadows anything she might be keeping away from everyone. If Hunk was being honest, he was equally suspicious as he was looking forward to meeting her.

 

So it was decided. Lance and Hunk sat there for a while before slowly separating, both with some weight lifted off their shoulders.

 

_ Some. _

 

“Welp. I’m dragging your ass to the club and you are going to love it! And I still have a few things to attend to lists to make!”

 

“Alright we’ll see” Hunk chuckled, “But what exactly are you planning?”

 

Lance patted Hunk’s head. “Don’t worry about it. You just bring your lovable self to the club. It’s called ‘The Mill’. I’ll send you all the details later.” He rose from the couch and checked his phone, “Oh shit. Allura got recognized at Ulta how the fu- Okay I gotta go but hang in there buddy and take a bath and a nap you look exhausted.”

 

 

He ran to the door and yelled, "Until tomorrow night!”

 

With that, Hunk was alone.

 

Again.

 

Who knows. Maybe it will be fun.

 

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO SHAY BASHING. I’m sorry to use Shay as a plot device not gonna lie. My hand slipped. It wouldn’t slip any other way. I swear! Shay will be reoccurring and be the absolute angel she is in this fic! I have BIG plans. Though I will admit I'm very noncommittal and I already want to make another fanfic. And the organizations/places I include are 100% made up just saying. And please give me feedback! Constructive criticism is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback! I want to improve from here and I would really appreciate some constructive criticism. I will post either every Saturday or every 2 weeks on Saturday. I have a lot of plans for this universe and can't wait to put it all down! Just so you know, I put underage as a warning because I'll just say that some of the characters lost their virginity in their late teens. That's all I'm saying, I don't want to give anything away.


End file.
